


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Tony Stark is a Whitney Houston fan pass it on, gratuitous use of Whitney Houston lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tonystarks-girl: "The thought of Tony hearing 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go' (by his girl Whitney) after he gets Steve's (in a secretlymarriedau) letter and the phone and just getting this little flicker of hope inside of him that keeps him going is keeping me going now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go

Tony always thought that they would recover. He just couldn’t see a world where Steve and he would be so far apart that they were no longer communicating. 

He no longer had to imagine.

After the dust had cleared and Tony was left with what remained of his broken marriage, it didn’t take much to give him hope; he was already desperate to find some glimmer of it in the circumstances he now found himself in. The criminally old phone he now held in his hand did nothing but fan the flames.

He kept it in a drawer; his refusal to look at the phone failing to keep it from constantly invading his thoughts. Tony had buried himself in his work, playing his comforting Whitney Houston playlist over and over until it became a lulling background noise, lulling him to a state of focus that blocked out the constant drone of guilt and second guessing. 

 _Counted all my mistakes and there’s only one_ Whitney’s voice purred and Tony startled out of his trance, frowning at the sudden change in the playlist.

“Friday?” He called, wiping his hands on a cloth. 

“Yes, boss?”

Tony opened his mouth to question the new song choice when the next lines stopped him in his tracks. 

 _Standing out from the list of the things I’ve done_  
All the rest of my crimes don’t come close  
To the look on your face when I let you go 

Tony’s eyes fell unbidden to the drawer that contained the Phone. He took a deep breath, sitting down carefully and refusing to let the emotions cascading through him show, despite being alone in the room. He fisted his hands on his knees and breathed slowly, closing his eyes against the deluge of overwhelming loneliness. 

It’s fine. They will make it through this.

They have to.

_And no matter how I try  
You’re always on my mind _


End file.
